The prior art shows examples of articles combined with head rests. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,766 issued to Page on Apr. 2, 1929 is shown a combination pillow and vanity case. In Page, a generally rigid, oblique and hollow body portion has pillow segments formed on the outside surface to allow an individual to use the container as a pillow. Inside the hollow portion of the article is a container for carrying powder, perfume and other personal use items. This article functions both as a pillow and a vanity container.
An example of a tool box having a generally trapezoidal cross section is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,428 issued to Kerschner on June 4, 1963. The tool box disclosed in Kerschner has a generally trapezoidal cross section and has peg boards on each inclined side to hold tools for ready retrieval and use.
None of the prior art references cited disclose an apparatus for use by a mechanic to work overhead on low lying equipment. The apparatus disclosed herein conveniently combines a head rest and a tool box to allow a mechanic to retrieve tools for use and provides a clean place to rest his head to alleviate any strain on his neck.